Love will find a way
by dragonrider2345
Summary: Two moons after the dark forest battle, the clans have been peaceful. But when Starclan sends a message informing the clans that the good times are over, will Dovewing and Tigerheart's love find a way? Story better than it sounds. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. And, as always, enjoy! Comments are welcomed.**

The stars glistened in the sky, without a cloud in sight. Starclan seemed very active tonight, as the stars gleamed, and shined. The forest was silent, except for the rumble of cats sleeping. Suddenly, birds cried, flopping into the dark sky. No one took this as a threat, and ignored the sudden alarm, sleeping heavily.

Two cats crashed into the night, tumbling down a hill. One was a grey she-cat, with bright eyes. The other was a dark brown tabby, with amber eyes. They laughed as they crashed into the river that divided Shadowclan and Thunderclan's territories.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing gasped as the wetness of the water soaked her to the bone. He purred at her obvious discomfort. "Did you have to push us into the water?"

"Yes," He mewed. "It's time to learn how to swim!"

"But, you're not even a Riverclan warrior!" She meowed in confusion. "How would _you _know how to swim?"

"I don't! That's the fun part!"

Dovewing pushed herself out of the river, and up towards the bank. The wind chilled her, and her fur now hung downwards, pulled by the dripping water. She shook herself, and gave her chest a few licks. Tigerheart crawled up besides her, and grinned. She glared at him through her soaked fur.

"Please?" He begged. "It will be fun."

"No way in Starclan," she shook her head. A mischief look glinted in her eyes. "But, I will race you up to the top of that tree." With her tail, she gestured to the tree by flicking it.

"You're on," and with that, Tigerheart was up and running, claws catching dirt, and flinging it behind him. She wasted no second, and was soon pelting after him, digging her claws into the oak trunk. Tigerheart was already on the second branch, and was cautiously looking down towards her, amber eyes itched with humor and amusement.

"Are you coming, or not?" He teased, flicking his tail at her. "Because, if you are, you better hurry before I'm an elder."

"Hey," she protested, pulling herself upwards. He flicked her nose with his tail as she rose higher. "You cheated!"

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Well, now that you are here, we can begin!" He dug his claws further up, and pulled forward, using his hind paws for the strength.

Dovewing gritted her teeth, and pulled herself forward, frantically pursuing the tom. He purred as she caught up with him, and began climbing again. They were about halfway up, nearing the top with every push and pull.

Tomorrow would be the next gathering, marking the official two moons since the dark forest had attacked. Although the clans had suffered hugely from the pains, and deaths, they had never been more stronger than before. The clans had a greater alliance than before, and united, they were stronger. Starclan had helped guide their paws, and lead them to the greatness the clans were designed for. The two had been meeting up a lot lately, after Dovewing had apologized for her previous behavior. She told him Bumblestripe already had his eyes on Icecloud, after she had told him she didn't love him. He promised he would teach her some fighting skills, as an extra practice. They usually met up every other night.

Dovewing gave a small purr as they reached the top, the wind threatening to push them downwards. The wind dried her wet fur, and she glazed at the stars above, marveling at the sight of them. Tigerheart stood beside her, the leaves tickling their fur, and poking at them. He looked over her, and saw her gazing at the stars.

"Hey," he nudged her, causing her to give a surprise yelp as she almost slipped. "Sorry 'bout that, but do you think the fallen warriors of the dark forest battle are up their, looking down on us?"

"Of course," she replied, adding a curt nod. She licked his cheek. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do." He answered, then looked down. "Let's get down, and we could go back to our normal meeting place?"

He was talking about the two-leg place, which was their meeting place. It wasn't official, just where they always ended up.

"Sure," Dovewing purred, and slowly made her way down, careful not to slip.

"You now," Tigerheart observed. "For a Thunderclan cat, you sure are slow at climbing trees."

She playfully hissed at him. "Hey! Every cat has their own flaws. Mine just happens to be afraid of heights, that's all. You probably have one, and its probably spiders."

Tigerheart flattened his ears. "No," he mewed defensively. "Just snakes."

"Snakes?" she asked, surprised. "Why snakes?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "No reason, just because. Although, they are slimy."

"Why don't we take a walk by the beach, instead?" She suggested. "Come on, we never go there anymore."

"Your wish is my command," he smirked, then twirled their tails together. "Let's go."

The dawn was just beginning to come up, when Dovewing stirred awake. She groggily blinked her eyes. Tigerheart was curled up beside her, chest rising and falling from his breaths. She gently nosed him, and licked his cheek.

"Tigerheart, wake up!" She urged. She nudged him again, causing him to jump.

"Wh-what's happening?" He asked sleepily, eyes half-closed. "Silly," she scolded. "We got to get back to camp, before everyone wakes up, and noticed we're gone!"

His eyes widened, and he leaped to his paws, giving his chest a few licks. He then gave her a lick.

"See you tonight?" He asked. "At the gathering?'

"At the gathering," she confirmed.

He pressed his nose into hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye!" He called, walking away.

"Goodbye!" She answered, before whipping around and dashing through the undergrowth, and towards camp. She leaped over a fallen trunk, and narrowly dodged a tree in her tiredness. As she trudged into camp, Toadstep, who was standing guard, gave her a small nod.

"Sleep outside near the lake again, Dovewing?" He teased. Toadstep was Ivypool's mate, the two found themselves interested in each other after the battle.

She nodded, and padded towards the warriors den. Once she reached her nest, she flopped down, and instantly fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Again, please leave a comment, and review! I will post chapter two soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Munchkineater: I agree, DovexBumble is **_**way **_**too random. I think DovexTiger are one of the best couples in the Warrior series! ****J I'm glad it made your day!**

**Paradisestorm: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yes, Dovewing and Tigerheart are one of my favorite pairings, too!**

**And to the two guests, thank you! I'm glad you thank it's really good!**

**Thanks again to all those reviews!**

Sunlight dappled the ground of the warrior's den, as Dovewing stirred from her sleep. Beside her, the nest was cold, telling her that Ivypool was probably on some patrol. Shrugging off the sleep away from her eyes, she got up, and stretched, releasing a large yawn. She flexed her claws out, then gave her chest a couple of quick licks, then padded softly outside.

A couple of cats were already up, including Purdy, Greystripe, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud, Rosepelt, and Cinderheart's kits, Ashkit, Firekit, and Hollykit. She watched as Ashkit trotted up to her, blue eyes wide and curious.

"Hey, Ashkit," she purred, tapping his nose with hers. "Catch any butterflies lately?"

His eyes gleamed as he answered. "Two," he purred proudly. "They were so easy, though! Lionblaze says that in a couple of days, I'll be an apprentice! I hope you're my mentor, Dovewing! That would be really cool!"

Dovewing purred at the ecstatic kitten. "Of course," she replied licking his ear. "I would be honored to!"

"Thanks, Dovewing!" With that, he dashed around and trotted back towards were Lionblaze and Cinderheart were eating on fresh-kill. Feeling her own stomach growl, she headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Seeing fresh sparrow on the top of the pile, she quickly grabbed it, and silently thanked Starclan for the food.

She had only finished the bird, and began grooming herself, when Berrynose, along with Spiderleg, Bumblestripe, and Ivypool. Seeing Bumblestripe only made her stomach twist and churn with guilt: She hated the fact she had dumped him for a Shadowclan cat, although she truly loved Tigerheart. _Besides, _she reminded herself, _he's moved onto Icecloud._

Seeing their panicked and angry faces made the back of Dovewing's neck prick with unease. Something must be wrong, for them to act like this.

Bumblestar bounded down High-rock towards him, tail waving anxiously behind him. "What's wrong," he demanded, sitting down in front of them.

"Windclan," Berrynose spat, his stump of a tail waving angrily. "They're waiting at the border! It looks like an invasion, Bramblestar!"

"Calm down," the brown tabby commanded. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Berrynose took a deep breath, before continuing: "We were finishing up, when we caught a big whiff of their scent we hadn't noticed before. It was like it magically appereared. We went to check it out, but they were in too large of a group."

"Let's go," Bramblestar commanded, leaping off High-rock, nad gestured with his tail for squirrelflight to join him. "Squirrelflight, choose cats to come with you. Greystripe, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Foxleap, and Molepaw, come with me."

Dovewing felt a rush of excitement rush through her when Bramblestar called her name, although she knew that they were probably only going to talk. She watched, amused, as Ashkit stalked up towards were Bramblestar was standing, his tail whisking back and forth.

"I want to come, too!" He complained, causing Cinderheart's ears to prick up. Seeing her son talking to the clan leader, she dashed up, and grabbed him by the scruff. She gave an apologetic glance towards the dark tabby tom, before dragging the cat away.

"Has his father's spirit," Bramblestar chuckled. "Squirrelflight, choose your warriors. Stay behing my patrol, while we talk. If things get bad, you can join."

Squirrelflight nodded, annd began calling names. As she did that, Bramblestar's patrol gathered at the tunnel. Checking to make sure that everyone was there, Bramblestar whipped around and raced towards the border, Squirrelflight's patrol slowly following. As she raced through the ferns, it reminded her how she and Tigerheart would play and run through the forests beyond the clan territories. Ducking her head to avoid a branch hanging from a bush, she followed her clanmates, falling into step with Lionblaze, who gave her a curt nod.

"You okay?" He asked, as he ran, sounding out of breath. She nodded, sending him a look of gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks." She leaped over a rock, before adding: "Are you okay, Lionblaze!"

"I thank so," he gave a light chuckle. "Although, Ashkit might make me crazy."

"You already are!" She teased, then slowed to a halt as they neared the border. Flicking his tail, Bramblestar ordered them to follow him through the undergrowth. He walked into the clearing.

Through the undergrowth, Dovewing saw Onestar sitting, tail wrapped around his lithe frame. Beside him, Ashfoot stood, gaze proud and determined. Using her super-senses, Dovewing checked to hear if any other cats were waiting. She closed her eyes in concentrated, and pushed her hearing to Windclan territory. She heard the rustle of fur against leaves, but quickly heard the scribbling of rabbit paws against bark. No cat was outside the camp, besides the patrol in front of Thunderclan.

"Onestar," Bramblestar greeted casually. "May I ask what you're doing on _our _territory?" He ended the statement with a snarl. Onestar didn't even flinch.

"May I ask why you're warriors are hunting on _our _side of the border?" Onestar snarled in outrage. Bramblestar blinked in surprise, then laid his ears against his head.

"No warrior of mine has hunted on your land!" Bramblestar growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How come, if no warriors of yours have crossed borders, that we scent your stench on our lands?"

Bramblestar snorted. "The wind could have easily blowed the scent across the borders, or prey could have crossed the borders, mixing scents! Have any of _your _warriors seen any Thunderclan cats?"

"No," Onestar admitted.

Dovewing bit back a growl, and dug her claws into the earth. Those fox-brained idiots! Who did they think they were!

Dustpelt pushed himself forward to stand next Bramblestar, who gave him a incredulous glare.

"Unless you have proof," Dustpelt mewed smugly. "You need to get off our side of the border, and scaring the prey away with your _stench."_

"Bramblestar," Onestar snarled. "Keep your warriors in their place." "You don't tell Thunderclan what to do," Bramblestar replied calmly, sending another glare towards Dustpelt.

"Fox-hearts," Onestar growled, causing Dustpelt to gave a screech of anger, and leap towards the Windclan leader.

Around Dovewing, cats leaped into a blur of hissing and clawing. She ducked as a dark grey she-cat launched towards her, claws extended. Whipping around, she ducked just in time for her to feel the wind of claws over her ears. Hissing, she got up on her hind paws, slashed, catching the grey she-cat's tail. Turning to slow, the Windclan cat leaped onto her back, claws gripping her shoulders. She felt hind paws kneed into her back, causing her to give a yelp of pain.

She twisted her body, and reached behind her, pulling the she-cat off of her. They tussled and rolled over for a bit, clawing and scratching, when fresh Thunderclan scent drifted into her nose.

_Squirrelflight's patrol!_

**Thanks again! You know the drill, read and review! Thanks for looking! Chapter three will include more DovexTiger, and romance! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone! Here's chapter three! Sorry for the long update, I got sick with the stomach flu. And I totally forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Thank you, Guest! Do you really think I write like the Erin Hunter's?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dovewing, get over here!**

**Dovewing: ugh, what now!?**

**Me: Please?**

**Dovewing: fine, Dragonrider2345 does not own Warriors, or the characters.**

Chapter three**:**

Thunderclan cats slipped out into the clearing from the undergrowth, erupting into fighting, hissing cats. Blurred pelts raced past her as Dovewing watched as the reinforcements came to the rescue. Windclan, realizing the fight was useless, fought with all their strength. The yowls that filled the once silent land became harsh snarls and growls. The she-cat wrestling with Dovewing slashed forward, catching her nose. She lunged again, but this time, Dovewing was prepared, and moved fast. Counter attacking the blow, she leaped forward and sunk her teeth into the exposed shoulder.

Howling in pain, the Windclan warrior used her other paw to cuff Dovewing's ear. Startled Dovewing released her, and the Windclan warrior used the opportunity to kick Dovewing. From all their time chasing rabbits, the powerful blow sent Dovewing careening backwards into the bushes. She let out a hiss of annoyance as thorns caught, and snagged onto her fur. Shaking her pelt, she sped up on the sloppy mud, which speckled her grey pelt. Eyes narrowed, she spotted the she-cat grappling with Spiderleg, and another Windclan cat Dovewing recognized as Weaselfur.

Hissing in fury, she shouldered her way to the cat just as she was about to sink her fangs into Spiderleg. She bowled into the she-cat, which sent her flying into another cat.

"Thanks," Spiderleg panted as he knocked Weaselfur away. He turned without waiting for her reply, and charged into battle, although he had fierce wounds.

She whipped around, and leaped onto a rock, giving her clear access to the battling cats. Curling her lip over her teeth, and pulling her strength into her hind legs, she hurtled herself into battle, landing on a black tom. He collapsed under her, and she snapped her paw out into the jaw of an approaching warrior. Hissing in pain, the warrior stumbled away, dazed. Growling she turned and bowled into Sedgewhisker, who, in turn, gave her a swift nip in her ear. Briefly blinded by the pain, Dovewing swiped her paws aimlessly, until she hit home. Sedgewhisker yowled as her claws sliced her cheek.

Sedgewhisker narrowed her ears until they braced upon her head, and she narrowed her eyes in anger, tail twitching back and forth.

_Why Isn't Windclan retreating? _She wondered. They were hugely outnumbered, and was wasting energy by continuing a battle that was long lost.

Then it hit her. They weren't fighting back, they were holding on until backup arrived! Onestar must've realized that it was no use, and sent someone to get another patrol.

She closed her eyes, and expanded her hearing range. She quickly heard Ashfoot racing not far from the fight, heading towards what only Dovewing could assume was the Windclan camp. She couldn't let her get there.

Pushing to her paws, she raced away from the scene, ducking under fighting cats, and disappearing through the undergrowth. Branches and leaves snagged her pelt, slowing her down. Ignoring the pain, she shouldered her way out, until she was on the rolling plains of Windclan.

Sniffing the air for Ashfoot's scent, she quickly got a whiff from it. Her paws guided her there, and she soon picked speed, limbs stretching as far as possible. The wind bristled in her fur, blowing it out behind her. Ears flat, she quickly leaped over a group of ferns, and dashed up a rock. Narrowing her eyes, she caught sight of Ashfoot navigating herself skillfully through the large gusts of wind that ruffled her fur.

Hissing, she pulled all her strength into her hind paws, and leaped forward, colliding into the Windclan cat. Off guard, Ashfoot rolled to the side, grunting at the sudden impact. Dovewing gave her no time to recover, leaping a top the she-cat. She kneaded her claws into the underbelly of the she-cat, and like a wet fish, Ashfoot twisted out of her grip, and raked her paws down Dovewing's side.

Dovewing growled, and lifted herself on to her hind paws, causing Ashfoot to lower her body instinctively. Dovewing brought her paws down with all her force, but misjudged and landed on Ashfoot's tail. Ashfoot turned, head butted Dovewing, sending her flying off the warrior.

Hearing Onestar's yowls of retreat, Dovewing gave up the fight, and rushed back towards her territory. As she retreated, she heard Ashfoot's yowl of victory.

"That's right, Fox-heart! Run away!"

_**Later that day:**_

The wind breezed by softly, lighting caressing Dovewing's fur. Crickets chirped nearby as she padded silently by the lake, the skies clear less, filled with unlimited stars. Leaves flew with the wind, signaling the sign of coldness. A firefly fluttered by her nose, and she smiled slightly at the sight of it.

She padded along the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border, the stench of Shadowclan filling her nose. The shadows of Shadowclan's territory filled her nose, and she fought the urge to gag. How Tigerheart did it, she didn't know.

Her paws padded gently and lightly along the soft grass as she trotted towards the tree at the edge of their borders. As she neared it, the trees began to clear up, giving more room to walk.

When she spotted Tigerheart, she picked up the speed, until she was in a light run. Tigerheart ran to meet her, and they rubbed muzzles. She breathed in his sweet smell, which was unlike the Shadowclan smell. They sat there for a minute, gathered in each other's embrace. She placed her head under his, and he looked down at her.

They moved apart, and she smiled up at him. His eyes were twinkling, and he smiled back. She purred, and gave him a lick, before padding away. Dazed, he followed numbly.

"Come on, Dovewing." He told her, taking the lead. "I want to show you something."

He padded up, until they reached a meadow. Flowers populated the area, and trees bordered the area. Fireflies flew over head, and as she looked up, she saw that the meadow gave them a clear shot at the stars.

"It's beautiful," she replied, staring at the sky. "How'd you find it?"

He licked his chest. "I might have gone exploring during my free time." She purred at the answer.

"Of course you did," she playfully scolded. She pounced into the meadow, and rolled around on her back, disturbing the flowers. She calmed down, and sat gazing at the stars.

Tigerheart joined her, and he gazed up at the sky, looking at their ancestors who lived in Starclan. "I wish it wasn't like this," he muttered.

Dovewing propped herself on one shoulder. "What? You wish what wasn't like this?"

"I wish we didn't have to live like this, always a secret. Why do you think it's a rule?"

"What would it be without? Cats already have a fit about half-clan cats." Dovewing reminded him gently.

"But we're all the same!" He protested. "Just because we're born in other clans doesn't mean we can't love others in different clans."

She licked his ear. "You can't change the rules, but that doesn't mean we can't make our own."

He looked at her, and nodded his head. "You're right, and maybe we will."

She purred. "Maybe we will."

**That's it! Thanks again for the reviews! I'll post more on Friday, promise. Please read and review!**


End file.
